StarCrossed Hearts
by Twilightpaw
Summary: Ever wonder if there's more to reincarnation and that darn Shakespeare fellow than you thought? Well our favorite rangers are about to find out that they're the fairytale. See how their destinies have been more intwined than even Master Mao had told them. Rated T now. Finally I'm back! I'm very sorry that it's so short, but as soon as I have more I'll put up the first real chapter
1. PROOEMIUM: Nara

**Yo! It's Twilightpaw here, I know I've been gone for much too long. But I hope I can appease the few... (no-existant) fans that have stuck with my horrible self (and writter's block). This isn't a, you know, full chapter or anything but you can consider it kinda like a trailer or something. I also want you guys to spread the word on the M-rated chopping block! This is just so wrong! Anyways I'm gonna look into getting a Livejournal or something if I do happen to get cut. Anyways back to this new story I'm working on. Well, it's kinda based on this awesome dream I had, and if you knew me you'd know that Mt. Dew, The Mummy, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Tend to add up into really weird ass things...DO NOT confuse this with like a PRJF/The Mummy cross-over or anything. I just had a weird idea to make Rj wear a Centurion uniform...Damn you Dr. Who...But this is probably all your gonna get for a little while until I can work out my plot holes from my dream and put it into something pretty big. At least I hope I can. :))) So here it is ...*insert drumroll* the prelude to Star-Crossed Hearts. Short sweet and kinda (not so much) to the point!**

* * *

Star-Crossed Hearts

_PROOEMIUM: Nara_

Many know tales of star-crossed lovers; Tristan and Isolde or Romeo and Juliet are the first many think of. But there are others, more than anyone has heard of or has been recorded over the ages. Few have ever heard of the tale of Remus and Cassim or of Richard and Caleb. Though the names and times in which they lived changed these lovers were of the same souls. Take the tale of Remus and Cassim; Remus was the dearest friend of the fearless Marc Antony and a ruthless, yet kind, centurion in the Roman military. Who would have thought that spending a simple night in Egypt to visit his closest friend would have brought him not only sweet, passionate love, but a bitter-sweet and sorrowful demise.

* * *

**Okay, I'm praying that you guys like it and I kinda wanna clear some stuff up before I start putting up chapters. I've, you know, dabbled within the timestream (WOOOOOOOHHHHHH!) and I'm tossing the gang into ancient Egypt. Cleopatra is god and Rj is a really hot Roman...YES! SO here is a list of the current characters and guys when I'm doing this DO NOT be afraid to point out grammar or spelling errors I need your feedback! (please I really go ocd over this stuff!)**

**P.S **

**Nothing really was changed just added the chapter title and did some grammar work so go ahead to the first chapter!**

* * *

Remus-Roman Centurion, RJ's first incarnation

Cassim-Egyptian (or is he?) priest, Casey's first incarnation

Richard- Will be mentioned later, RJ's next incarnation

Caleb- Again will be mentioned later, Casey's next incarnation

Marc Antony-Hmm, I'll make you guys guess! thoses who guess right win the internet!

Cleopatra-Same goes for her!


	2. UNUM: Sweet Dreams

**Since I forgot this last chapter, I do not own any of the songs mentioned or Power Rangers Jungle Fury.**

**Okay, awesome and adoring reviewers! I gotta say I can't believe how many of you reviewed on something so short! And Also I've created a playlist on Youtube with songs that I use for inspiration while I'm writing so, if ya want to go ahead and check it out. It's Star-Crossed Hearts on ShadowHeartXIII's Chanel. Also the titles are the chapter number in Latin and the name of a song I think fits the chapter the most. So, here it is!**

* * *

_UNUM: Sweet Dreams_

Our bitter-sweet tale begins long ago on the banks of the fertile Nile when, the cunning temptress of a woman, Cleopatra reined. Cassim was a young man of nineteen years and he was also a priest in the temple of Bast. He had been found by the head priest, and raised upon the milk of a temple cat that had recently lost her kittens. He grew quickly and was kept under the care and supervision of a priestess-in-training, Lysandra. She was only a year older than him, but she treated him like he was her own child. She had been a slave-girl to a Roman noble living in Greece, but had escaped and freed the other slaves of the noble. Whilst enslaved she had befriended another slave boy, and together they had run to the first ship leaving Greece. It was only because of the kindness of a Roman noble who was traveling to Egypt with his son that they were able to gain passage upon the ship. Deciding that they needed new names if they were to enjoy their new life, the former slaves decided to call themselves; Lysandra, for she had liberated them, and Thom, to remember the twin brother he had lost in his enslavement.

But their harrowing tale is for another time and place; all that is important is that they gained a place as priest and priestess-in-training in the temple. As Cassim grew he became much more curious about his mysterious past. Unfortunately, the knowledge that he sought was not available to Lysandra and Thom, or to the kindly head priest who had found him. Even without the comfort of knowing his birthparents, Cassim fit in wonderfully with Lysandra and Thom. But a dark shadow loomed over the Nile, and their destinies were intertwined with a much larger destiny. A destiny to prevent a great evil from escaping its simplistic confines, but alas they were not the heroes destined to eradicate its mighty threat. Though little did our heroes know that a servant to that evil lurked among them. Now nineteen years after Cassim was discovered by the head priest he was about to embark on a whirlwind adventure, that would result in the discovery of a plot to destroy humanity.

**Present Day Ocean Bluff**

Casey woke with a jolt as he slipped out of the barstool he had fallen asleep on. Trying to calm his racing heart, Casey lent against the bar and ran his hands through his messy hair. Shaking the sleep and shock from his system, Casey thought about what he had just dreamed…no, what he had just had a vision of. Those people in the temple had looked just like Theo, Lily, Master Mao, and himself! The woman's voice he kept hearing though, sounded so much like Fran's as she narrated the events as if she was telling him a story. Then there was the man that helped Lily and Theo, no…Lysandra and Thom, he looked just like Master Finn and his son looked like a younger version of RJ. How was that possible? He leant back, pressing his head into the bar and sighed, "There was no such thing as reincarnation right? Yeah, I just had too much of RJ's _Triple Fudge, Caramel, Toffee, Cherry Soda, Whip-cream Surprise_ last night." Rolling his eyes, Casey silently swore off anymore of RJ's ice-cream and headed for his hammock upstairs.

* * *

**So, how was it? Now for the music it would be Nara by E.S Posthumus for the Prelude and Sweet Dreams off of Sucker Punch for chapter one. So plug those in and tell me what ya think about it. Oh I really need to lay off the Mummy and PRJF for a while or I'm gonna be stuck thinking about this, UGGGGHH! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, but with the significant lack of Rasey in or Deviantart I felt I really needed to make this a reality. So until next time, Ciao! **

**P.S **

**Go ahead and look up Lysandra and Thom, Just sayin!**

* * *

Remus-Roman Centurion, RJ's first incarnation

Cassim-Egyptian (or is he?) priest, Casey's first incarnation

Richard- Will be mentioned later, RJ's next incarnation

Caleb- Again will be mentioned later, Casey's next incarnation

Marc Antony-Hmm, I'll make you guys guess! Those who guess right win the internet!

Cleopatra-Same goes for her!


End file.
